Sir Knight Radio: Saviour Of The Lamp
by L0necl0ud
Summary: a study into Radio and Lampy's playing ways, and interactions after all the long and tedious adventures of their past.


Lampy wasn't quite certain as to what he was chasing Radio for. Didn't Radio decide to blast that blastedly boring Soccer sports radio despite its being Lampy's Pet Peeve? Yeah, that's right, that's what it was. Lampy hunted down Radio, chasing him, hopping around the house as the Radio scampered about.

It was late evening, summer time, the house stuffy with humid heat, filled with the warm, smooth light of the tired summer sun. The smell of smoke permeated the air, a gentle hint though, from the fire being held outside by the Master and Mistress as the Little Master ran amuck in the yard.

Ratso called out a "Good grief, you two are gonna hurt yourselves!"

"Well he's the one droning on about kicking a ball!" Quipped back the lamp in good humour, eyes not leaving the red radio.

"Powerful kicking! Why more than strong enough to knock you out!"

"Why you-"

By now they were back in the living room, circling the area. Kirby lounged by a couch, with a content smile that twitched as the two bickering appliances hurtled past him. Toaster, who was watching from the kitchen countertop with Blanky, chuckled, the blanket yelling out a "Get him, Lampy!"

"Oh I plan too!" It was at that moment that Radio swivelled on his little legs, doing a sharp u turn, and poor Lampy, instead of simply twisting his neck and leaning out to cut off the radio, instead decided to try and clumsily swerve himself and only toppled on his side.

Radio swerved again to face the fallen Lamp, waving his antenna in triumph. "Ah hah! Victorious again! What have you to say for yourself now, Laddy?"

Radio gave one last hurrah before giving a tiny hop, landing his back onto Lampy's neck, where they lay and burst out laughing alongside each other.

Soon after they get up and make their daily journey up the stairs, into Robbie's room, and onto the dresser under a window, one that's always open come summer. Good willed they exit out onto the garden bed hanging off the window sill. Now the sun begins to set, and there they relax, and in no time Radio leans onto Lampy, and Lampy twists to rest his head stop the radio, careful not to shut him off. The radio plays his music, quiet so that only they may hear, plays the favourite station of the lamp.

They speak none and watch the blue of the sky melt into a gentle gradient, the clouds reflect all the hues the big lamp can create. Tonight it's baby blue and pastel yellow, with clouds cast violet and pale candy orange. As time wears on the whole sky is washed purple to violet, with highlights of orange, and the dying glow of the sun.

When the Master nears with the pitter patter of Robbie's little feet, they jump to their respective places on the dresser, and still as statues watch fondly as The Little Master is tucked in.

Master asks if he wants the radio on, and The Little Master insists he'll do it. With a chuckle, Master gives his goodnight kiss and leaves.

Little Master closes his eyes, mumbles Radio in a question, and on cue Radio plays his music, an old station of lulling classical music. When the little master is asleep, Lampy returns to Radio's side, curling around the small red appliance, holding him with his chord and sighing contentedly, and The Radio gives an amused chuckle, gently remarking "you're becoming Blanky, I swear it."

"Get used to it then." Lampy was smiling softly.

Radio gently tapped Lampy affectionately with his antenna and soon they fell asleep, joyous at being in each others presence.

The next night they found themselves watching the sun set from The Little Master's tree house. The little Master had insisted and convinced The Master to let him spend the night out in the wooden Birch plank of a creation. And so Robbie climbed his way up with Blanky around his neck, who'd keep him warm through those few hours that still grew cold in the early hours of summer morning, thanks to an extension cord nailed along the floor. Each connected had waterproof tape layered upon layer on them, and the final connecter went into a strip in which Blanky would be plugged was kept in the middle of the tree house, where no rain could reach. Once up in the tree house, The Master passed up to Little Master his tensor lamp, his fifties radio, and a book to read, Little Master's choice.

And so, with Blanky wrapped tight around the Little Master, Lampy emanating light for reading, and The Radio playing soft classical, the three of them watched the sun set in their still ways.

Once again, as soon as Robbie was asleep, the sky yet again blue, though now deeper and with stars, Lampy and Radio found themselves cuddled up and fast asleep.

Radio woke not to the rough rain smacking the wooden shelter within the backyard tree, nor the wind that howled as it split around the branches of the tree; he woke to the sound of The Master and Mistress' voice calling out for Robbie to unplug the blanket and lamp and hurry on inside. He woke to watching Robbie do as told, scrambling to escape while holding tight to Blanky. Radio held his breath, uptight as he spectated, hoping Blanky wouldn't fly loose and away and that Little Master wouldn't trip or hurt himself as he rushed into the house to his parents and the safety they gave.

Radio wasn't upset about being left in the rain, he understood why it happened, though the lightning still gave him the heebie-jeebies. The difference was he knew now that he was safe, other than the occasional rain drop that hit him. He shifted back, further against the lamp, and sat there, waiting out the storm and all its noises, practicing staying calm.

He lost track of time, the storm seemed endless. He lulled himself into a doze. The rain hit in waves, soothing like an ocean.

If you ignored the lightning.

If you ignored the lamp that suddenly leapt into the air, let go of radio, and fell out of the tree house with a panicked cry.

Lampy lay sprawled on the ground, looking about wildly and shining about his light, with panic induced yelling. "Blanky! Blanky! Where are you!"

"Shut up, you lugnut! Someone'll here you!" Shouted Radio, who leaned over the edge of the tree house, speaker staticky with fear, quickly becoming drenched. He knew that in reality no one would hear Lampy over the thundering of the storm, but he had to get the lamps attention somehow.

And it worked, the yelling seemed to snap Lampy into full wakefulness, and still shaking and shaken, stared up at the Radio with wide puppy eyes of confused helplessness. Radio ignored the adorableness of the expression as he instead offered his antenna, calling out a "Come on!"

Lampy tied his chord into the antenna and was lifted back into the tree house. It was only there, still on the edge and being rained on, that he realised his bulb had shattered, perhaps from when the wind blew him against the tree. And there he panicked further, crying out and wrapping himself up and feeling around and knocking out the last few shards of glass. He cried out again, strangled and choked.

Radio, realising they were still tied together, yanked with his antenna, pulling the other appliance back into the middle of the wooden makeshift house and out of the rain. There he scratched his power button, still tied, thinking. Finally he just did what came naturally. Whacking Lampy on the edge of what would be his metaphorical nose, not enough to hurt, simply enough to catch the Lamps attention.

"Get a hold of yourself Laddy!, you'll be fixed up tomorrow-" Radio found his tone of voice lowering. "We just, just need to stay calm."

The lamp was staring at him with wide eyes, unmoving. Suddenly he stood again, whipped his head about again as lightning flashed. "What about Blanky-"

He gasped. "What about The Little Master?"

Radio hooked his antenna around the lamps neck and pulled him back near him. "Listen up, lass, they're fine. They're inside. They're okay! We're okay! Just a little water amidst our newest great adventure!"

Lampy paused, then chuckled at the prospect of an adventure, and immediately jumped as lightning flashed simultaneously with the growl of thunder.

Radio jumped a hint himself, but sighed. "Come here."

With his antenna, he pulled Lampy closer, who immediately hugged onto him like beforehand, but tighter, and Radio played once again Lampy's favourite station. There they huddled, shivering, and slowly, painfully slowly fell back to sleep.

The next morning, they had been retrieved by The Master, and Lampy's bulb fixed. Master had simply assumed the wind had been strong enough to have shoved the lamp, who lay straight on his side a few inches behind the also toppled Radio. Speaking of Radio, his tube had been checked, to ensure it hadn't shattered as well.

It was a Saturday, and the humans were heading out to a park for the day. It left the house to the appliances and Ratso.

Immediately the most recent soccer game was being broadcasted all across the house from Robbie's empty room. Radio and Lampy had been placed back on their dresser, and Radio had to start the morning like any other despite it being late now, just for his own humours and habitual sake. And immediately Lampy slung his head back, plug over his brow, and groaned playfully. Then he started hopping over towards the radio. "You just never learn do you?"

This time Radio acted as if he didn't realise how close the lamp was until the very last moment, and by the time he cried out it was because the lamp was already crashing into him. Once again, there they lay laughing in the gentle morning light. It was already growing warm.

After, calmed, Lampy righted himself and with a soft chuckle Radio spoke. "Good morning, Lights. How's the bulb?"

"Mornin Radio. Good as new can get."

Radio claimed he was glad, and went off spinning some grand story of the night before. Meanwhile, Lampy just watched with a pondering expression. He somehow made the story much more grand yet much less dangerous. Lampy was no doubt hiding his embarrassment from such a display last night, but nonetheless was grateful for the Radio's help. Especially when he remembered how they behaved for the majority of their life, taking place in their cabin.

Radio hadn't been switched off, though he might as well have when the kiss was placed atop him. A moment passed, then he swivelled to look up at Lampy. "Uhm... Not to be impertinent but... What was that?"

Lampy was donning his goofy grin. "A kiss, Master and the Mistress do it to say thank you, and you practically saved me last night. They also do it to show love, but I mean we've all said we love each other anyways so anyways..."

He fell silent, watching Radio ponder with his antenna pressed under his dial like a human hand to their chin. Eventually Lampy started swinging his head around, getting anxious and looking for a distraction. He found none, so he regarded the radio again. "Is that okay?"

Finally, radio let out a loud. "Hah!"

And then. "Of course it is!"

Secretly he sorta liked it, but he never admitted it, he always just sorta slowly defended his personal space less and less with the Lamp, unless they were playfully fighting. Radio continued, goofy grin spreading again on the lamp's face.

"Still, I think you should speak of your thanks! What do you say to thee sir knight that saved thy Lampy from ultimate death?"

Lampy laughed at how boisterously loud the radio was being. "I thank the sir knight that saved th-thyself? That saved me from ultimate death."

Lampy quirked a brow, then leaned down and gave one quick kiss again to the Radio, before quickly leaping off the dresser as if nothing happened.

"Come on! We should see what Toaster is up to. Maybe he came up with a new game!"

Radio would've blinked if he could, unfroze, and followed Lampy out of the room, hurrying.

"Hey now, wait up! Let's hope it isn't another cleaning game!"


End file.
